Stone Once More
by PurpleSilver
Summary: Rosalie needed to get away from all their specialness. But how will she return.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Stone Once More

Nessie's almost grown now, and she would rather spend time with Jacob now than the rest of us. She still says I'm a her cool Auntie Rose but its not enough anymore, it'll never be enough.

I have to leave this house, this family, for a little while at least. I cannot be around all this specialness anymore, its too hard. Powers are supposed to be rare amongst vampires, it was fine when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I because once I learned how to block my thoughts from Edward it wasn't that bad. I love days like this when I get to think freely, when Edward is out hunting. I don't have to pretend to be obsessed with how beautiful I am. Beautiful that's all I was as a human, that was what lead to my death, and that's all I am now. I once took some small amount pride in that my record was almost as good as Carlisle's, I had never killed a human, but then Bella came a long and didn't even have much difficulty refraining.

But I'm going off on a tangent, so ya it wasn't so bad when it was just Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and myself. It was better when Emmett came into my life, even if it took me a whi,e to be comfortable with his desire to touch me. Those years when it was just the 5 of us where some of the happiest I can remember, I still had to shield my thoughts from Edward but I'd been doing it so long by then I rarely slipped. Then Jasper and Alice came into our family and my life got both easier and harder. In Jasper I found a brother, and a sometimes confident. Though I had to act angrier or happier around him to mask all her. And then there's Alice...

A knock on my door breaks me from my thoughts and I smile.

"Come in Alice," You can't do anything without her knowing about it before you do it. Alice comes into my room and sits on my bed.

"You're leaving." Alice says.

"You would know," I reply a sad smile fixed firmly on place.

"You're not taking Emmett," I nod, "And I can't see you coming back."

I turn and face Alice, "I'll be back. I just need to get away for a while."

"Why?" Her face goes blank and I know she knows what I was going to tell her, "Oh. I didn't know."

"Tell Emmett I love him, and I'll be back." I head towards the door, my keys in hand and a small bag, who say's women can't travel light.

I reach the door and Alice is still sitting on my bed. "Please try not to look into my future."

Alice nods and runs from the bed giving me a quick hug. I leave her in my room and head out to the door. Jasper in standing in the garage, he just gives me a nod as I get into my car. I love that about him.

I drive away, not really knowing when I will come back to my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

I was gonna give up on this story, there didn't seem to be anyone that wanted to read it but OperaAngel reviewed so I'm continuing. Reviews are appreciated it allows me to know if people want the story to continue.

* * *

Rosalie's gone, she left, and she didn't take me. She didn't tell me. It was all I could think once I got home and Alice told me. I can feel Jasper trying to make me feel less pain and I appreciate his efforts, even if they are completely wasted.

"She said she'd be back," Alice tells me.

"Do you see her coming back?" I ask. Alice refuses to make eye contact.

"No," Alice responds but quickly adds, "But that could be just because she doesn't know when she's coming back yet."

I don't respond. I don't even know how to respond. Jasper takes the hint and leads Alice downstairs and out of mine and Rose's room. I open our closet, Rose's closet, and almost all her clothes are still there. I thought that would make me feel better, more confident in her return, but it didn't. While almost everything is there, there is one glaring item missing, the one thing she's her most happy in, her worn in Oxford sweatshirt she likes to wear when we lie in our bed and pretend to be human. It's the oldest item she owns, she's had it for almost 2 decades, from when we went to college there.

I can hear Carlisle and Esme arrive downstairs. Esme wants to come up and comfort me, but Carlisle convinces her to leave me alone.

I lie down in our bed and hug her pillow to my chest, it smells distinctly of my Rose.

Bella, Edward, and Nessie enter the house, coming by to visit. Nessie comes in yelling for Rosalie, Edward tries to get her to stop, having read our thoughts, but Nessie can be an unstoppable force when she wants something. She runs up to our room, I can't even begin to think of it as anything other than mine and Rose's, and knocks on the door.

"Auntie Rose, I know you and Emmett aren't doing anything, meaning to say sex, now," Nessie shouts against the door, "So come on out so I can show you something."

Edward has caught up to her and tries to lead her away from the door, he whispers but I can still here him telling her that Rose is gone. Nessie sounds as confused as I feel so I get out of our bed and head to the door, Rose would be upset with me if I didn't comfort Nessie.

I open our door, and exit our room. Nessie who is on the top of the steps, being led down by Edward, runs back to me. I pull her into a big bear hug, she cries into my shoulder and I know I would be crying too if only it were possible.


End file.
